fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Universal/Tracks
Nitro Cups Mushroom Cup Mario Circuit This stage is in the shape of an oval. The short parts of the oval are curved and have speed boosts, similar to a part of Luigi Curcuit from Mario Kart Wii. There are no obstacles. The inside of the oval (outside of the road) is filled with fence so racers cannot fall out. In the final lap, the fence falls. Also, the outside of the oval is covered up with walls with colored Toads and Birdos watching in seats. Starlight City Starlight City starts in a park with a statue of Yoshi in the center and roses on the outskirts. After going though the park, racers go though the streets with a few cars going slowly away on their path. If the car hits a racer, they get flattened for three seconds. After going in a straight line, the streets take a curve and slope down a hill. On the slope is a hang-gliding ramp. When racers go down the hill, they have to take a big curve to the beginning of the park. Haunted Hills Considered by fans to be a mix of Mushroom Gorge and Ghost Valley 1 from Mario Kart Wii ''and ''Super Mario Kart ''respectivly, Haunted Hills takes place on floating hills connected by flying bouncy mushroom tops. The stage eventually splits into two paths, one that goes inside of a small mansion, and one that goes in a castle. Both paths lead to hang-gliding section leading to a dirt road leading to the beginning of course. Boos fly around the stage. High Skyline This track takes place on the top of buildings, particularly skyscrapers. Billboards of Peach and Boom Boom can be seen away from the buildings. The buildings are connected by bridges and slanted roofs of other skyscrapers. Interesting, if a player falls, they can see the stage takes above Starlight City. Flower Cup Off-Road Engima This track takes place on several dirt paths leading to each other in several ways, leading to unique ways to get to the finish line. Parts of the track actually turn in hang-gliding sections. The track is very large compared to others. Delfino Island Similar to Delfino Isle from ''Super Mario Sunshine, this track takes place on a road leading though parts of levels from Sunshine ''such as the Delfino Plaza, Ricca Harbor, Noki Bay, and Pinna Park. In Pinna Park, players must avoid homing missiles sent by Mecha-Bowser. The stage does not repeat itself, but rather has four "checkpoints" with the fourth being the finish line. Peach Caves This track begins on a beach heading right into a waterfall. Racers must go though the waterfall to reach a cave with many turns and even a few water pits causing the racer to be fished out. At the end of the cave is ramp going though another waterfall. This ramp leads the beginning of the stage. Toad Treeway This track takes place in a giant tree with branches serving as roads. Racers climb up the tree, eventually going into the green leaves at the top before dropping to the beginning of the race. Bob-Omb Cup A new cup added in the game, the Bob-Omb Cup is designed for expierenced players. This cup is unlocked by beating the Shell Cup and Flower Cup. Waluigi Factory Inside of a giant factory, racers must avoid bombs dropped by mechanical arms and spiked crushers coming from the sides of the factory. The track begins outside of the factory and goes though the entire factory until exiting though the other end. Instead of laps, there are three different sections of the stage. Underwater Dome This track is inside in a city surrounded by a dome underwater. Most of the track is on silver roads, but also in tunnels and rooftops. On the final lap, the dome cracks as water begins to flood the track. Intergalactic Warzone Interestingly, this stage takes place in space where two of Bowser's Airships are firing cannons at each other. Unfortunatly for racers, the racetrack is between these two ships so no one is safe from cannonballs. Also, the road crumbles as the race goes on. In the final lap, a third Airship enters the brawl and fires dozens of lasers on the track before being destroyed by the other Airships. Quartz Highway The track takes place on a giant road made of quarts. Billboards of Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Bob-Omb can be seen. In the final section, the track takes place on a giant bridge. All though the track, cars drive around, flattening carefree drivers. Star Cup Medival Castle This track takes place in a giant castle. Most of it are in hallways, but also barracks, a wizard's room, the courtyard, and even though a watchtower. Obstacles include falling axes, arrow dispensers, and even moving suits of armor. Boost Park Boost Park is a huge park with dozens of trees similar to the ones in Toad Treeway. Boost Park is home to Whomps, who flatten racers' cars by falling on them. The park is in the shape of a rectangle and has a few water pits scattered across the level. Legendary Tower This track is on rails spiriling up a huge tower. On the top of the tower is a giant bird swiping its claws at the racers. Also on the top is a hang-gliding ramp. While hang-gliding, another bird flys around racers, roaring at them with wind that blows them away. This track is said to pay respect to Pokemon Gold and Silver, with the birds inspired by Ho-Oh and Lugia, and the tower being Tin Tower. Puppet Theater The track begins outside of a building. Racers drive up a ramp before crashing though the building's windows. The building is abondoned, with cobwebs inside, slowing down careless drivers. Midway though the course, puppets appear, following the racers and can even spin them out. In the final section, a giant spider falls from the ceiling and tries to catch racers in its way. This track uses sections instead of laps. Special Cup Nostalgic Raceway Made of pixelated blocks, Nostalgic Raceway is made to resemble World 1-1 and 1-2 of ''Super Mario Bros., World 1-1 of Super Mario Bros. 3, and Yoshi's Island from'' Super Mario World''. This track is made of three sections, each section representing a game. Glass Heavens This track is set in the heavens, with a red sun beating down on the track. The floor is made of glass and there are no walls to protect racers. Birds sit in trees with golden leaves, and thunderbirds may attack racers. The track is set in a circle. In the final lap, the track catches on fire, the clear sky turns black with smoke, the trees burn down, and holes form in the road. Bowser's Castle Set in the sky, Bowser's Castle is filled with lava pits, fireballs, and even miniture volcanoes. Parts of the track are outside the castle on bridges made of chains above a lava sea. On the final lap, meteors smash though the castle, destroying anything they touch. Rainbow Road Said to be in the afterlife, Rainbow Road is a racer's final challenge. No walls to protect racers, tight turns, lots of hang-glidng ramps, and even a golden lake, Rainbow Road covers all terrain, requiring players to master the game to get the fastest time. Interesting, the Expert Ghost of this track is of Shigeru Miyamoto, credited to start the Mario francise. As such, the developers sent time to perfect the course and make it glitch-free. Category:Stages Category:Race Tracks Category:Tracks Category:Lists Category:Subpages Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series)